The Game
Summary The cheat sheet, stripped down to the final correct solution of the murder mystery so that everyone's on the same page on the night. The year is 1934 Dorris Knight is London's first Lady Treasurer running for Mayor, determined to clean up the city of drugs. Though guaranteed a win, her main competitor, Councillor Precipice Brink is taking regular bribes from her to stop him from playing dirty politics. Mired in drugs and debauchery, Brink is all too happy to fund his excess. After the conference on ergot/LSD, she procures Cuban cigars from Al Capop and during the party she sources ergot poisons from the Professor which stops blood circulation. Prior to the murder night, she delivers this "gift" along with her last bribe to the Councillor. The murder scene is comprised of: * The Councillor's corpse with residue on his lips, a smouldering Cuban cigar beside him. He will have fang bite marks on his neck but absolutely no blood near or on him and no bullet wounds. * Bloody footprints and half washed blood elsewhere. * The body of Jimmy "Two Shoes" in a bloody mess with his jugular ripped off as if by an animal, a bullet wound in his left foot but pristine shoes. Win - Charging Dorris Knight with murder using the poisoned cigars because Councillor Brink was just getting too damned expensive to acquiesce. Bonus Points - Charging Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov with accessory to murder for providing the ergot poisons. Every character has interrelated motives, so please read on and you will see how this game is devilishly difficult but logical. The Characters Click expand for the primary cast list. See here for a list of the Secondary Cast FULLY DISCLOSED STORY SO FAR Here is all that happened in chronological order, PLEASE CHANGE AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE AND IMPROVE IT TO FIT IN BETTER TWISTS AND TO JOIN IT TO EVERYONE'S BACKSTORY. ---- Event 1 - Conference on New Discovered "Miracle" Drug Thursday 23rd of November 1933 at the Geological Museum in London of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection Professor Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov - recently visiting London after crossing the Atlantic on the Graf Zeppelin thanks to the help of recently met Dosch Vice, hosts a conference at the Geological Museum in London to show her scientific findings on isolating compounds in ergot, ''otherwise known as LSD. She is love-struck by a fellow "Doctor" and happily expounds the fruits of her research to someone so keenly interested and knowledgeable in the same field. She explains two KEY FACTS: # The hallucinogen LSD can be derived from ergot. # Poisons that stop blood flow (for our purposes; completely) can be derived from ergot. Dr. Emmanuel Lotto - from SISMI (Italian Secret Service Agency following the former king of Italy's orders and new prime minister, Mussolini's) attends the conference as due to possible interest of Italian Government to use the drug as a weapon of war or as a truth serum. He is known as "The Doctor" as he has been following pharmaceutical conferences for years, nobody knows about his precise work but everybody think that he's some kind of doctor. Truly he is just a spy and exploits the Professor's infatuation. Al "Sweet Tooth" Capop - Smoking his sugar laced Cuban Cigars, he is a local american/south Italian mafioso that is also well acquainted with Dr.Lotto. The mafioso is deeply embedded in the politics of the city and often scouts for the latest narcotics to profiteer from. He reports his findings to his biggest "client" Councillor Precipice Brink. Dorris Knight - Initially there to protest, being a politician bent on cleaning up the city's vices, she becomes curiously quiet at revelations of ergot products being toxic. '''She later tracks down Al Copop to procure a large box of Cuban cigars.' Gideon Fitzpatrick - Master of disguise, he silently scopes out the events of the day as a Neanderthal manikin. The controversial exhibit, titled "Sexual Customs of the Pleistocene era," meant he had to remain static for hours in the middle of having his way with a rather burly looking Neanderthal woman. He decided to stay well into the next morning, despite the museum being empty. ---- Event 2 - Flicker's Alley New Year's Eve Party and Fundraiser Sunday 31st of December 1933 at the top of Kensington Roof Gardens. of the Characters meet each other in this occasion this is a major plot connection Councillor Precipice Brink - held a raucous party and campaign fundraiser, inviting the city's largest personalities. # It is well noted by all the guests that BRINK DOES NOT PARTAKE IN ANY DRUG TAKING, EVER. 'He seems to push his drugs on others and takes advantage of them whilst they are inebriated. # Brink detests fascism and makes a grand speech to the guests about the evil's of Nazism and pledges to support the coming war with a conscription/enlistment drive to overwhelming applause. # Whilst the Prof. is inebriated he tells her that she has been cut out of the LSD deal now that he has procured the shipments. Karlotta Jumpstart - Ambitious social climber and famous personality, she and Will Hammer are ''de facto guests at such high profile gatherings. She uses either her "Karlotta effect" or Moulin Rouge burlesque training on Brink, initially to gain access to his supply of LSD but develops a severe attraction to him leaving Will Hammer intensely jealous. Perhaps it was the LSD but could this be real love? Before these profound questions could be answered she literally goes bat shit crazy on LSD and bounces around the party thinking she has the power to become a bat at will, let alone the libertarian attitude to defecation. Dosch D. Vice - Dosch joins in the affirmations of Brink's grand speech when he snaps to his German alter-ego and proceeds to have a heated altercation with him in front of all the guests. Al "Sweet Tooth" Capop - Aside from supplying the party with exquisite drug-laced Sicilian confectionary, he is the middleman in LSD shipments for Brink. He's also enjoying the sudden downward spiral of this get together. Dr. E. Lotto - Was invited by Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov and spent the night avoiding her advances. He was on a mission and this was the perfect opportunity to cajole Al Capop into syphoning The Councillor's LSD supply without him knowing. After witnessing the heated argument between Dosch Vice and Brink, the conspirators found exactly who they needed to "forge the black books." Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov - Unsuccessful, during the night, at getting into Dr. Lotto's pants - lost her LSD supply to thugs, she makes a deal with Dorris Knight to give her large quantities of ergot poison. With Brink's betrayal fresh in her mind and an unsatisfied lust for Dr. Lotto gnawing at her loins, she decides to help the conspirators with their plans - but she has an ace up her sleeve. Gideon Fitzpatrick- Undercover as a browned up Indian with a terrible accent who suspiciously looks like Peter Sellers. Whilst listening in to criminal machinations and witnessing the debauchery of the guests he mainly repeated the phrase, "birdy num num" to Brink's prized Macaw parrot. ---- '''Event 3 - Murder of Mayor - Slaughter Wharf Between 6:00pm of the Tuesday 2nd of January and the 8am of the Wednesay 3rd of January 1934 characters have been here during this busy night, even though some will have fake alibis Dorris Knight - Having already delivered the laced Cuban cigars to Councillor Brink previously, she is the only member of this melodrama to have a water-tight alibi. Al "Sweet Tooth" Capop - The gangsters are already at the dock torturing the Harbour Master to stay silent about unloading contraband from the ship, there are pools of blood and bloodied footprints at the scene. Dr. E. Lotto - Arrives with his SISMI agents which causes an initial altercation with the gangsters. Lotto admonishes Capop for leaving bloody evidence so carelessly and Capop shoots Jimmy "Two Shoes" in the foot to stamp his authority, before ordering the injured gangster to clean up the mess. Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov - Arrives to help test the batch for quality, seemingly alone; she is bathed by tense suspicion from those present. She requires two test subjects for verification and the conspirators quickly give up Frankie "Two Shoes" and a SISMI agent named Margarita. Councillor Precipice Brink - Somewhat phased by an encounter with an elderly Turkish washer-woman previously, he waltzes into the dock with a cavalry of bent cops; at the height of his hubris, arrogantly puffing away at his fine Cuban cigar. In his pocket is an unposted thank you note intended for Dorris. The note simply says; "Thank you for the Cuban cigars. The elections are now guaranteed and your generous contributions will fund my sun bathing. So much better than running this dead end town, chump!" There is a standoff. Prof. Gertrude Isensour-Mendelov - Forlornly says "Sorry" to Dr. Lotto as it was she who tipped off the Councillor. Hell hath no fury like a woman denied her jollies. With Jimmy "Two Shoes" and Margarita seeing pink elephants, the conspirators are outmatched and it looks like the Professor is going to get everything back. The Councillor begins to choke and turn deathly white. Startled looks from everyone nearly triggers a wild gunfight, but before any ammo could be wasted, the Councillor drops dead. Jimmy "Two Shoes" limps towards the body and asks loudly what this purple hippo thinks it's doing lying in the middle of the room in such a blaze fashion. Karlotta Jumpstart - Still high on a 3 day binge of LSD, she bursts onto the dock screaming proclamations of eternal undead love for the Councillor only to be met with the scene. Thinking Jimmy is the culprit, she lunges towards him and tears off his jugular in a frenzy of revenge. In one last hallucinogenic act of desperation she bites the Councillor's corpse in the neck to raise him from the dead. The ergot poison, as explained before, resulted in no blood being drawn. In her mind this equated to a success and she happily prances off, hand in hand, with a figment of her imagination. Dosch D. Vice - Ran away with the money long ago to angel fund a line of chocolate cuckoo clocks that failed to take the market by storm. Dosch shot himself some years later. Everyone else was arrested and met Gideon "Sandy' Fitzpatrick in jail still dressed as an elderly Turkish washer-woman, but Dr. Lotto's connections ensured that he netted all of the LSD left in the dock. Al Capop, however, in the presence of bent cops, had an opportunity to check the Councillor's pockets and discovered the letter but left the evidence. Dorris thinks she's clean as a whistle until... ---- Event 4 - The Cross-investigat..ahem...Dinner A''t 10pm of the 17th of January 1934 Evans & Peel Detective Agency'' [The dinner: Saturday 17th January 2015, we will actually meet earlier at 8:30-9 at The Troubadour - 265 Old Brompton Road, London SW5 9JA '''only later just before 10pm we will change into our full clothes and go secretly to Evans & Peel Detective Agency ]''' Detective A. Elliott was on the slaughter case and suspects that SISMI was involved with the Mafia so called up "friend" Dr. Lotto to see if she could get something out of him. But he was keeping his mouth shut so she made up a plan to make him invite her for her birthday dinner on a place of his choice. What he didn't know is that she also invited all the underworld so they would cross each other and involuntarily spill the beans. FAKE ALIBIS: Props